The Midnight Phantom Begins
by Phantom of The Leaf
Summary: Danny has been run from amity park after PP so now he has headed to Jump City. No it is not to become a titan now he has decided to look out for number one and join the villians or will he. Danny has decided to walk the line in between good in evil. he is neither a Hero or Villian what will happen next. Pairing Danny x Raven x Jinx Originally The Jinxed Phantom


**__AN: Iknow i said i was discotinuing this story but i decided that that was wrong of me so i have decided to write this again but there will be some minor differences like it will no longer be in 1st person and the pairing will be Danny x Raven x Jinx instead of a massive harem. **

**Phantom: Now i would like to introduce my two new Co-Writers and members of The Phantom Writers Martgh and docorlando2**

**Martgh: hi guys **

**docorlando2 you know i more forced into this than joined**

**Phantom: Shut it hey Martgh do the disclaimers please**

**Martgh: Okay**

**Phantom Writers does in not wany way own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**_Older Danny speaking throughout memory_**

_Older Robin speaking throughout memory_

_Someone Thinking_

Author

Interrogation room Titan Tower

"Why are you here? What brought to jump city?" yelled the masked teen taking a step towards the white haired ghost in the chair.

"I'm here because I wasn't wanted at home" replied the ghost in a dead tone while silent tears escaped his eyes. "Hear I'll start from the beginning if you care to listen"

"We're all ears criminal" said Robin as he sat down in the other chair opposite of Danny. "So why are you here? Where did you come from?"

Flashback 3 Years Ago

_**I was 15 when I saved the world with my ghost powers I acquired from a freak accident that happened when I turned 14**._

_How did you gain these ghost powers?_

**_My parents were ghost hunters and they had built a ghost portal but it didn't work. So one day I went inside and accidently hit the button to turn it on. The ghost DNA fused with my human DNA which caused me to gain ghost powers and then shebang I became Danny Phantom. I help save the town many times until one year after I gained my powers I left Amity Park. But that's not where we start we start the hour before an asteroid was going to crash in the earth and destroy us all._**

_We heard about that the Justice League was fighting in an alternate universe against owl man and his group so we were sent to protect The Watch Tower._

**_Yep well we tried as hard as we could to stop but there seem there was no other way except to collect all the ghosts from the ghost zone and to turn the world intangible. This is where we will begin._**

"Danny please promise me you will come back to me after you do this promise me" the Goth girl begged from the white haired halfa. "I will try my best Sam, but there is no telling if this will even work." The young ghost said as he prepared to save the world.

In a desperate attempt to secure her request Sam leaned in and kissed her secret love. The boy being surprised by this was frozen for a second then he returned the kiss in deep passion. After a few moments both teens stopped for a breath "I promise I will come back to Sam as long as I am who I am." The young man said in a quiet yet forceful voice.

He then turned towards the Fenton jet "I hope dad won't mind me borrowing this because it might not come back in one piece." He said to himself as the thought a burning pile of twisted broken metal popped into his head before he quickly shook his head at the thought _'__I can't fail the planet depends on it__._' he thought as he entered and started the jet "let's get this show on the road." He said to himself as he took off and entered the portal.

(Time skip 3 Hours Later)

"The town of Amity Park is in mass panic the ghost boy Danny Phantom has brought hell upon our town, the ghosts that helped save our planet have now started to terrorize our town. We believe it is because Phantom has taken residence here that the ghosts are attacking. We want Phantom gone and if he doesn't leave willingly we will make him leave forcefully." Said the news reporter on the TV Danny saw from in front of the tech store. "Fine if they want me gone then I'll leave" He yelled in anger as he took off into the sky.

Danny stopped at his house grabbed the things he would need for the road including a trench coat that his dad had built him that deflected ghost attacks as well as normal bullets the trnech coat was solid black and it reached his knee. He then headed down into the lab to grab some of the other new inventions which included a few storage capsules that you could fit multiple things in and the capsule stay the same size. He put multiple weapons in the capsules including knives and guns as well as a pair of dual revolvers that very close to the Nerf N-Strike Maverick only black and silver. He also grabbed a capsule that had a phone as well as a Dell Inspiron Laptop that he had supped up so it could run on the militaries network so he had Wi-Fi everywhere. He headed up to the Op-center and found the secret room that held currency from all over the world. He took some from each group and stored them into a capsule and headed down back to the main house.

He then headed into the garage where his new supped up Honda Shadow RS was it was a nice bike that was solid black with a white flame painted on it. It was equipped with an auto eject, a turbo boost, and it could reach speeds up to 290mph. Danny then grabbed his solid black helmet and opened the garage door so he could until he was stopped by a lone voice. "Danny you promised you wouldn't leave me. Why are you breaking your promise?" cried Sam from behind him. "Sam I promised that as long as I was there person I was. I'm not that person anymore. I'm sorry I won't protect a town that doesn't care for me" he replied shortly and I took off.

The teen fled Amity Park into central Oregon stopping in a small town refuel and get some sleep he left Oregon and headed into Idaho then made a stop in Boise were he stayed for a month or two and worked as a fry cook at a local Burger King until he got fired for being late, but it's kind of hard to not be late when you live in a tent on the outskirts of town.

He decided to head towards Vegas and stayed there for 3 months after got a job as a bouncer at a club. He got the job because he stayed in his ghost half which seemed to age faster than his human half did they thought he was 24 because after he got a fake ID in a small town in north Nevada and he looked it because in the past five months his ghost half grew to be six foot three inches and buffed out his hair had grown out so now it was getting to be a little shaggy. He had also dyed it white in his human form so it looked the same either way. Also his jumpsuit had gotten to be too small for him so he bought a plain black long sleeve shirt and some baggy black cargo pants that had a white stripe going down each as well as black combat boots that were steel plated. The he also learned that the clothes except for the trench coat and pants stayed the same color the pants become white with a black line down both sides and a white trench coat which he got the words The Midnight Phantom sewn on the back of it.

While Danny was working at the club he heard about a school for villains and decided it was time to turn over a new leaf and see what this was about. It was in Jump City in southern California next to the coast. He had heard of Jump City before briefly, it was supposedly a great city and it was under the protection of the Teen Titans he guessed they might be a challenge if he were to head there so he better watch out for them when he got there if he decided to become a villain in their city.


End file.
